In-jokes and references/Outland
<< In-Jokes and References ---- Blizzard has included many in-jokes and pop-culture references in various forms throughout WoW. Characters Amylia Airhart * Flight mistress in Spinebreaker Post. Reference to airwoman Amelia Earhart. Jack Trapper * Chef in Lower City area of Shattrath City. Reference to character Jack Tripper, played by John Ritter, in 1970's sitcom, "Three's Company". Jack Tripper was a chef living with 2 women. Action Jaxon * Action Jaxon, otherwise known as Action Jackson can be found in the Ecosphere. Adam Eternum * The Arathi Basin Battlemaster in Shattrath City is called Adam Eternum as of the October 19 patch to the Burning Crusade beta version. Before that, he was called Adam Heman, an even more obvious reference to Prince Adam of Eternia who becomes He-Man in the Masters of the Universe show. Adam is dressed in the trademark cross-chestpiece, fur loin-cloth and boots outfit and carries a sword. With him is a Gnome in red called Oric Coe (a reference to Orko) and a Zulian elite tiger mount (a reference to Battle Cat). Bessy * Bessy (also see Bessie) is the cow that is in general used in philosophic texts or the like to give examples of certain ethics like the ethic of Kant. Bill * The B.O.O.M. fire marshal in Area 52. This is probably a reference to Fire Marshal Bill played by Jim Carrey on In Living Color. Boom Bot * In Netherstorm, Dr. Boom attacks with swarms of bombs that are both a reference to the Super Mario Bros. enemy the Bob-omb (bombs with little wind-up toy feet) as well as Dr. Dooms incredibly conceited "Doom Bots", robotic sentries with his image. Caregiver Ophera Windfury * The innkeeper of The Temple of Telhamat is a clear reference to the charitable host of the TV show Oprah, Oprah Winfrey. Chief Engineer Trep, B.O.O.M. Engineering * Another reference to a Star Trek engineer, this time to Charles "Trip" Tucker, who was Chief Engineer of the Enterprise NX-01 on Star Trek: Enterprise. "Count" Ungula *This overgrown Nether Ray resident of Zangarmarsh had abandoned its carrion diet for living flesh, something which eventually caused it to grow to immense size. This is an obvious reference to the famous fiction character and novel Count Dracula, "King of the Vampires" who is known for his thirst for human blood. Darkweaver Syth * A boss in Sethekk Halls with a possible reference to the Sith Lords in the Star Wars Saga. David Wayne The NPC rumored to craft the Ashbringer, his name is composed of David and Wayne Palmer from the TV show 24. It is also possible that it is an obscure Batman/Hulk reference. Bruce Banner, the Hulk, was "David Bruce Banner" in his TV series, and Batman is Bruce Wayne. Thus making it an amalgamation of their names. Dealer Sadaqat, Potent Potables * In Outland, A Specialty Vendor in Stormspire, Netherstorm. This is a reference to the television game show Jeopardy. Potent Potables is often a category contestants can choose from. Dirty Larry * Dirty Larry is a Shattrath City NPC, a reference to Dirty Harry. Dr. Boom * In Netherstorm, there is a quest NPC named Dr. Boom who is an obvious reference to the Marvel Character and Fantastic Four villain "Dr. Doom". Fabian Lanzonelli *The bag vendor in Allerian Stronghold is a reference to a famouse model, Fabio Lanzoni. Fizit "Doc" Clocktock * The innkeeper of Toshley's Station is possibly a reference to a fictional super villain in the Spider-man series, Doctor Otto Octavius, who is otherwise known as "Doctor Octopus" or simply "Doc Ock". Floyd Pinkus * The innkeeper of Thrallmar, an obvious reference to Pink Floyd. Gankly Rottenfist A undead rogue NPC in Nagrand near the Nesingwary Safari that will actually "gank" you. His name, of course, is a reference to the popular term "gank" when a rogue (or anyone else, for that matter) attacks you by surprise. Haris Pilton * Haris Pilton (Thottbot), a NPC in Shattrath, with her little pet Tinkerbell is a reference to infamous socialite Paris Hilton. Humphry and Dumphry * This pair of dwarves near Honor Hold appear to be a reference to the children's nursery rhyme "Humpty Dumpty." Innkeeper Remi Dodoso * The name of the innkeeper in Area 52 in Netherstorm is a reference to the 5 notes tunes (2, 3 ,1 ,1 ,5) in the movie "Close Encounters of the Third Kind". The tune is also the password used to enter a research laboratory owned by Hugo Drax in the James Bond movie "Moonraker". K. Lee Smallfry, Grand Master Engineer *In Outland, the Alliance Grand Master Engineer's name is a reference to Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Frye, the engineer aboard Serenity in the show Firefly, and the film of the same name. She shares her counterpart's love of strawberries. http://picasaweb.google.com/alcaras.argentus/AlcarasAlpha1/photo#4984868880641884178 Mack Diver * Mack Diver the "Master Engineer" in Zabra'jin is a reference to MacGyver. Manni, Moh, and Jakk * A quest in Hellfire Peninsula asks you to free 3 peons. The names, Manni, Moh, and Jakk, are the same as the famous Pep Boys * There is also a reference to Clive Cussler's novel Cyclops. In it, 3 agents by the name of Manny, Moe, and Jack help the main character Dirk Pitt to separate deadly cargo ships from Havana Harbor before a fanatical Soviet General detonates it. Negatron * Negatron the Fel Reaver in Netherstorm is a reference to Megatron, the leader of Decepticons in Transformers series. Nexus-Prince Shaffar * A boss in Mana Tombs with a possible reference to Jaffar from Aladdin. Seymour, Grand Master Skinner * An NPC in Lower City. Reference to Principal Seymour Skinner off the popular animated show The Simpsons. R3D0 A Toshley Station sentinel robot that lies near the station. this is a reference to Star Wars characters C3P0 and R2D2 Shadomaster Grieve * A possible reference to General Grievous in Star Wars located in Grangol'var Village. Also in Grangol'var are mobs, who speak of their "uncle" preventing them from going to a certain "academy" until next "season," referring to one of Luke Skywalker's conversations with his Uncle Owen. Shauly Pore * Shauly Pore, a reference to the actor Pauly Shore who starred in the movie Biodome, is found in the Eco-Dome Midrealm in Netherstorm. A nearby Ethereal NPC comments on his unorthodox word use. Slim, Shady Dealer * A vendor NPC in Auchindoun, obvious reference rapper Eminem, also known as Slim Shady. Warden Iolol * The NPC in the Alliance town of Telaar in Nagrand is called Warden Iolol; considering the way a capital "i" looks when written with the in-game font, it is an obvious reference to the popular exclamation of "LOL" which has many forms, including "LOLZ" and "LOLOL". Weeder Greenthumb * NPC druid you have to find in the Slave Pens quest, a reference to the Cypress Hill Dr. Greenthumb song. Locations Arcatraz In the Tempest Keep instances, Arcatraz may be a reference to the real life prison Alcatraz. For the last event of the instance, the group must fight the "most dangerous" creatures of Azeroth. In real life, Alcatraz was a prison for the most dangerous criminals. Area 52 The area which in itself is named after Area 51, the American military base which serves as a top secret U.S. Air Force testing facility. Upon entering Area 52, you are hit with a ray of light which gives a buff: "The beam of light you did not see did not erase your memories," this is a Men in Black reference. The goblins in tuxedos standing to the sides of the gates also refer to this movie. The NPCs in Gold tops and black pants are probably a nod to Star Trek, the Next Generation: The Gold top (or shoulders in DS9/Voyager) denotes Engineering. Snakes on a plane ! In Nagrand, at Nesingwary's expedition camp, there are 2 snakes on top of the crashed airplane. Toshley's Station In Blade's Edge Mountains, the Gnome outpost Toshley's Station is a reference to Tosche Station in Star Wars, where Luke Skywalker was planning to go to pick up some power converters. One of the quests available also consists of picking up power converters. Other Star Wars references also seen. The activity around the station is also a reference to the movie Starship Troopers. The constant bug invasions, the gnomes being called Roughriders, and one of the gnomes occasionally quoting lines from the movie. Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Lore In-Jokes and References